


Your Secret

by goodplay, Koflvs, qyoza



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodplay/pseuds/goodplay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koflvs/pseuds/Koflvs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyoza/pseuds/qyoza
Summary: Craig Tucker, the infamously 'tall, stoic, and blunt' teenager had somehow gotten convinced to attend a party at an old warehouse. Little did he know just how much shit he'd get into after it.





	Your Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, michelle here and i'm writing a story with my super duper awesome best bromigo Leaf and my twin sister Melissa and this story is going to have a lot of twist and turns, and I hope you all enjoy. We're going to take turns writing the chapter, and I (MICHELLE) will be writing chapter numero uno. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Craig heard the sound of gravel crunching beneath his sneakers as he walked towards the abandoned warehouse. This was the place. Craig still couldn't believe he was doing this. This was kind of the last place Craig wanted to be — but that wasn't saying much, considering the only place Craig wanted to be was curled up in his bed watching _Maury_  re-runs so that he could feel a little better about his love life.

_"Come to Ze Mole's abandoned warehouse party. Seriously man, this is going to be so awesome!"_

Those were the words uttered by Clyde Donovan, who was Craig's best friend, earlier that day, and Craig had stayed silent for a while.

_"Who?"_

Then Clyde had went on some long rant about how he was some kid who apparently lived in South Park back in the fourth-grade, and how he 'finally moved back and is going to go to their school', and 'isn't that awesome, Craig?'

Craig could've honestly cared less, he barely remembered this guy. The only people Craig cared about were the people he cared to remember, or those who have ruined his life on multiple occasions (that would be Stan and his cronies — Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. Oh, how Craig hated them!).

_"Promise me you'll go."_

Craig had flat-out told Clyde no, and that he was going to hang out with Tweek that day. At least, that had been the plans, but...

"Fuck, I'm really doing this." Craig sighed, as he walked into the abandoned warehouse. From outside, you could already hear the sound of faded Britney Spears, but once inside it was  _blasting._ Teenagers were drinking like it was the end of the world, hell, Craig could see people hooking up in the corners. And what better place to do all this, than in an abandoned warehouse, in the middle of nowhere?

Craig had only been here for a few seconds, and he already regretted coming. This had to be some sort of new record for himself.

"Craig, dude, you made it!" Oh god, it was Kenny McCormick, the second-to-last person he wanted to see right now.

"Dude, fuck off." Craig sped-walked past him, searching for Clyde. God damn, the guy wanted him to come here so badly, but he was nowhere to be seen. Still, Craig could try texting him.

 _'Dude where are u.'_ Craig texted to Clyde, who didn't even read it in the first few seconds it was sent. That was new. Still, Craig needed to find someone to latch onto to get Kenny off his case, as he was now trailing behind Craig like some sort of lost puppy. Then, Craig saw her — his cousin, Red. Perfect. Maybe he could finally get Kenny to back off. She was surrounded by a group of people in a circle, who most appeared to be giggling. In the circle Craig recognized Esther Stoley, Annie Knitts, Pip Pirrip, Bebe Stevens, Brimmy, Butters, and Thomas (who Craig used to have a crush on — but uh, that's not important anymore). Craig also noticed two boys he did not recognize, one who had messy brown hair, who appeared to look incredibly exhausted for someone his age. Next to him, was some kid who had thick, loose-curly blond hair, and appeared to be somewhat bored.

"Hey, cousin!" Craig ran over to Red, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Oh, hey Craig!" Red smiled, "we're playing seven minutes in heaven, wanna join us? It doesn't count if you land on me, however."

What the fuck — had Red heard a single word Craig had said? It could be really urgent! Still, it kind of wasn't... but to Craig it was!

"Of course he'll join. Heck, I will too." Kenny winked.

What the fuck? Was the whole word against Craig today, or something?

Kenny sat down in the circle, while Craig stood there angrily. He just groaned, standing around staring across the abandoned warehouse; there was so many kids here that Craig didn't recognize. He didn't care to remember to many faces.

"Okay, Bradley and Scott, you can come out now!" Red snickered, opening the closet door, and two very red-faced boys came out. Craig wasn't really paying attention, as he tried to tune them out, but of course, the music was too loud, and this party was a complete mess. He just wishes he could find Clyde so that he could drive him home.

Bradley sat down next to the bored looking blond, who Bradley nudged.

"It's your turn, Gregory."

"Oh, alright. I suppose I'll humor you all by joining in your childish game."

The sound of a bottle scraping around the floor pierced through Craig's ears, and as it stopped, the bored-guy's (Gregory, was it?) mouth formed into a small 'o', as it landed on...

Oh fucking shit. No, no god damn it. This was so stupid.

"No." Craig stated simply.

"Why, it's just a game! No need to get so worked up over it." Pip spoke up, and Craig rolled his eyes, flipping him off.

"I'm not getting worked up over it." Craig said through gritted teeth.

"He's getting worked up over it." Esther whispered in Annie's ear, who giggled, and Craig sighed.

"Okay? You know what? Fine. Let's get this over with." He walked over to 'Gregory', who had already stood up, and the two made their way over to the closet. Craig shut the door behind them, and he realized how close they were. The closet was so cramped, that if the two were to sit on the floor, their legs would be touching. Craig didn't know why he was thinking about that, but he was.

The closet was completely dark at the moment, a light bulb hung on the ceiling, and Craig pulled at the switch, "er-" Craig was now beginning to feel a bit awkward and -  _whoa._

It had been too dark to notice before, but in the shining closet light, he noticed how seriously blue this guy's eyes were. And his hair, which fell just to his shoulders was blonde, and looked to have been spun from pure gold. This guy was  _insanely_  attractive – he looked like he hopped right out of a Disney movie. Still, Craig had to think rationally. Craig had, after all, just gotten out of a relationship.

It was true: Tweek and Craig had broken up, and it was only a matter of time before everyone and their grandma knew about it. But that wasn't important now.

"So-" 'Gregory', spoke up, and oh my god. No, there was no way anything was happening, and if this guy thought so, Craig was going to kiss him  _—_ with his fist.  
"No, no. We AREN'T doing anything. So don't even think about it." Craig snapped, and Gregory stared at Craig with mild amusement. There was just something about this guy that pissed him off, but it definitely had nothing to do with how ravishingly handsome he was. It was also weird, Gregory was actually taller than Craig, just by a pinch though; it was rare for Craig to meet people taller than him.

"So, you're...?" Craig cleared his throat, his elbow bumping against Gregory's side, but Gregory didn't flinch. As its been mentioned, they were both incredibly cramped, and Craig was forced to stare this guy directly in the eye - if he looked down at the floor, well... it would look weird.

"I'm?" Gregory questioned, as if it was an insult that Craig didn't know who he was.

"You are?" Craig glared at this guy, "like, what's you're name?" Craig already kind of knew it, but he wanted to be sure.

Gregory looked slightly offended, "I'm Gregory Tveit. I lived in South Park back in fourth grade, but had to move due to... drama. I just moved back recently." Gregory cleared his throat, and now it was Craig's turn to be elbowed. "You know, this isn't how you play the game."

"Teach me, then." Craig spat out, but didn't realize the implications of what he said. Craig's cheeks were now tinted pink, and he flipped the blond off. "Yeah, right. Look, I'm not kissing you. I barely know you, and like Pip said, it's just a game, so why bother playing along? They don't need to know what we did in here. They just have to think we did  _something."_

What Gregory did next surprised Craig, as he grabbed the hat off Craig's head, and tussled his own hair, before placing the hat on his own head.

"What. Are you doing." Craig stared at Gregory in disbelief.

"Isn't this what you said? They just have to think we did something." Gregory unbuttoned one the first two buttons on his collared shirt, and Craig felt his face flush even more. "Are you going to mess with your hair, or am I going to have to do it myself?" Gregory chuckled.

"You know, we just meet, and I already don't like you." Craig grumbled, as he messed up his own hair, and unbuttoned his jacket to reveal a NASA shirt.

"You like space?" Gregory asked, and Craig blinked.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of." If there had been any room, Craig would have rubbed the back of his neck, but he wasn't in the mood for elbowing Gregory again.

"How interesting. I often find myself staring at the stars whenever I am bored. Stargazing, as it's called. Have you ever?" Gregory stared at Craig, and it took awhile for Craig to process what Gregory was asking. This guy talked like a lunatic!

"Have I ever stargazed?" Craig asked in a monotone voice, and Gregory nodded. "well, I mean occasionally. I mostly just read books and watch documentaries, my boyfriend doesn't really like space, so I don't really stargaze much." Craig stared down at the floor, then looked up at Gregory, "ex-boyfriend." Craig didn't know why he felt the need to correct himself, but he did.

Gregory's eyes widened, "You simply must try it, while cosmic systems and stars are entrancing, it's nothing when compared to gazing at the stars. Pointing out the constellations... I've an extremely nice house, with a storage room that leads to the rooftop, you should come over at some point. I'm certain you know every one of the constellations, if you are as much as a space darling as you proclaim to be."

Craig blinked, was he just asked out by this guy? Impossible, they just met, and so far they've only talked for... four minutes.

Has it really only been four minutes? It felt like much longer...

"Sure, dude. Whatever." Craig said, if only to humor him. At least, that's what Craig tried to tell himself.

"So, we've three minutes left." Gregory states, and Craig nods.

"Yup." Craig pops his 'p', and they both stay silent for a moment. it was silent for like that for a while, and for some reason Craig didn't like this silence. Craig felt embarrassed to move, as the two boys were cramped in that closet like tunas in a tin can. He hitched his breathe, and Gregory moved a stray piece of hair out of Craig's face, and tucked it behind Craig's ear. Craig could barely breathe, and he felt nervous, a feeling foreign to him. He hasn't even felt nervous around Tweek before, not that this was a bad thing. It was an exciting kind of nervous.

A stray piece of hair fell down, and covered his left eye, and Craig bit his lip, too shy to move.

Luckily, Gregory moved the piece of hair out of his face for him, "don't worry," he assured, "I've got you."

Then, Craig wasn't sure what happened next, but they were kissing. But for some reason, he didn't want this to stop.

'He's kissing me,' Craig thought to himself; he couldn't believe it. Their kiss was so passionate, it was so much different than...

It was perfect. But still, Craig had to stop.  _Tweek, Tweek, Tweek._  The boy entered his mind for the millionth time that day.

'What's gotten into me?' Craig's eyes widened, he shoves Gregory back, who looks confused and somewhat hurt. The awkward situation grew worse, and... oh, why did they kiss!

"I've got to go." Craig felt a lump form his throat, "right now. Bye."

"Craig, wait-"

Before Gregory could say anything else, Craig stormed out of that closet, and was met by a crowd of gasps, followed by whispered murmurs. Some random girl tried to approach Craig and asked him who he was with, and why so soon after the breakup, which Craig responded by flipping the girl off. Craig sped-walked outside, where he saw Clyde, who was for some reason, not wearing shoes.

"Craig! You actually made it! Fuck yes!" Clyde wrapped his arms around his bromigo, and Craig pushed him off. He was not in the mood.

"Dude, where's your shoes?" Craig glared at Clyde, and Clyde jumped.

"Oh right! I was just about to ask you..." Clyde smiled sheepishly, "have you seen my shoes?"

"No I haven't seen your pants— let's get out of here, this place sucks." Craig stated, heading towards an area where a few cars were parked, recognizing Clyde's. Craig was a little, just a  _little_  curious as to how Clyde lost his shoes, but in all honesty the only thing he cared about now was getting away from this stupid party.

"But Craig, my shoes-"

"Clyde, I will literally GIVE you my shoes to wear, just drive me home, OK?" Craig snapped, and Clyde looked hurt for a microsecond, but then he looked down at Craig's shoes. They were Adidas, and for some reason Clyde complimented them every chance he got; Craig, in all honesty, didn't care about shoe brands.

"...For keeps?" Clyde asked hopefully.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Yes, Clyde. For keeps."

Craig slipped his shoes off carelessly, and grimaced as his socks touched the wet grass. Clyde untied the laces, and slipped them on, a small smile on his face, almost as if he was Cinderella and the shoe was the perfect fit. Clyde carefully tied them, double-knotting, and looked up to grin at Clyde, pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"Let's roll!" Clyde beamed, as he dashed ahead of Craig, who slowly trailed behind him.

As Clyde got into his driver's seat, and Craig rode shotgun, Clyde attempted to converse.

"So, I notice you're not wearing you hat. What's up with that?" Clyde asked, looking curiously at Craig who froze.

_His hat._

_That bitch Gregory still has his hat._

The image of Gregory taking off his hat, and messing up his hair re-entered his mind.

"Nothing. I'm just.. not wearing it. Start driving." Craig answered calmly, but on the inside he was dying. That hat was his fucking pride and glory, and that Gregory guy had it.

"Jeez, somebody's anxious. Did something interesting happen inside that I missed?" Clyde teased, and Craig blinked.

"No."

Craig had a bad feeling that this Gregory guy was going to become slowly more prevalent in his life... and Craig didn't know if he was ready for that.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM. There's going to be lotsa twist and turns, so let's see how they roll out >:}  
> Questions??? Comments?? Concerns?? Tell me what you think!!! <3


End file.
